


The Expanding Of Wonder Woman.

by SheFatBoobs



Category: Breast Growth - Fandom, Muscular - Fandom, Muscule Growth, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheFatBoobs/pseuds/SheFatBoobs
Summary: Diana Prince Grows Bigger.
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Expanding Of Wonder Woman.

It was a warm sunny day outside of Washington D.C at the military base called Fort Les and the beautiful Air Force Captain named Diana Prince who was serving in Pentagon for the Special Assignments Bureau which was a special military intelligence program designed to interdict global justice. At one time she had been the love of Col. Trevor but that relationship was thrown away when she had found him sleeping with his secretary. Now she was walking across the new base parade ground heading for her new job at the new research building dressed in her crisp and well pressed military uniform of a dark blue jacket with six gold buttons, a dark blue mid-calf pleated skirt, a white button down blouse, a dark blue tri-quarter military hat, black high heels and a pair of thick black round glasses. When something happened that would change her life forever. 

Walking over the hard concrete ground Diana was thinking about what she had to do that day. The first thing was the organizing of the file room, then she had to be at the testing of a new growth ray that was supposed to grow anything that it hit, then she was going to do her rounds as the incredible and very sexy Wonder Woman in her amazing invisible jet. As Diana walked she heard a low whistling sound before out of the clear blue sky an invisible beam of energy slammed into her chest causing her huge bouncey to shake.

As the energy entered her huge bouncey chest Diana began to grab her head with her left hand " Dang I'm getting a headache, I better take some aspirin ". As she began to walk toward the base infirmary to get the aspirin her feet began to hurt and her shoes being to feel weird " Why are my shoes so tight"? All of a sudden she hear a loud ' RIIIIPPP' coming from her heels. Looking down at her beautiful feet she could only gasp as she saw the tips of her bare left toes pushing thru the tip of her black high heels. All of the sudden a tighting began to form in her torso causing her to grimace and force her to grab her stomach as a weight began to push out from her chest looking down at her chest she noticed her breast starting to expand " Oh my gosh what is happening to me I feel like I'm blowing up "?. As the tighting increased Diana began to notice the buttons of both her dark blue jacket and her white blouse pulling apart and she could see the deep valley of her clevage peeking thru the gap and could only moan " Oh my gosh my tits are getting huge, Oh wow this feels so good ". As her huge tits expanded Diana began to feel more growing coming from her back and down her arms and know that it was not just her tits that were growing no it felt like her muscles were also expanding as well. Knowing that she had to make room for her expanding limbs and torso while keeping a small bit of modesty for her growing breast Diana began to flex the muscles in her back until she hear a loud 'RIIIPPP, RIIPP' coming from the treads on her back as they gave way and a large hole was torn thru the two garmets. As the pressure on the buttons ceased Diana began to slowly flex the muscles growing inside her biceps/forearms and smiled as holes began to tear open in the seams along her sleeves. As the holes grow Diana noticed the smooth white flesh of her arms felling up with rock hard muscle " Oh wow my arms are getting so big and firm, mmm soon I'll be able to lift a whole squad of soiders ".

As Diana lifted her bulging right arm up to examed the new bulging muscular arm she noticed that the front of her uniform and the sides at her hips begin to grow tighter " Oh my I'm looking more like Wonder Woman than Diana Prince ". As she spoke this Diana began to hear four loud 'RIIIIPPP, RIIIPPP, RIIIPPP, RIIIPPP ' coming from the sides of her breast and hips where the seams began to open for soft flesh to pour out. Looking down at her tits Diana noticed that she had now grown to an amazing enormous size and could tell she was going to grow bigger. As Diana thought about her new size she could hear the ripping growing louder and decided to just lose her uniform as she was going to burst out of it anyway so with a mighty grunt and a enormous flex of her new muscles Diana burst from her torn military uniform. As she flexed thou Diana noticed that her flexing had caused not only her uniform to rip apart but her body to grow her tits had gone from enormous, round and boncey orbs that were the size of beachballs to massive orbs the size of nice round car tires and causing her large round glasses to become accuse " Mmm if this keeps up I'll be to big to walk ". Knowing that if she kept growing her secret identity would be exposed she made a decision " Maybe I should change into my Wonder Woman costume " so lifting her arms Diana began her trademark spin, her tight hair bun becoming undone so her long black hair could flow and her massive tanned tits swinging to her left Diana began the change the red, blue and white beams of light slowly covering her body nude musclar and massive breasted body. 

Soon the light vanished and Diana stood there wearing her amazing Wonder Woman costume but soon discover that it to was straining to contain her growing body. As she looked down at the staining outfit she could only gulp as she realized something about it "This costume won't hold me for long as I'm still growing". The tight red corset with its huge golden eagle was beginning to be pushed out by her growing tits, while her dark blue bikini bottoms with there large white stars where being strained by her expanding hips, while her dark red knee-high leather boots creaked from some huge muscles bulging out her thighs/calfs. But not for long knowing her costume was not going to hold Diana decided to burst it apart like she did with her uniform and began to flex "Great Hera, my breast are becoming gigantic mmm and my muscules are still growing bigger". Flexing with all her might Diana began to feel her costume give way to her swelling form her tight corset split across her hard six pack abs causing the huge golden eagle flying up towards her face while the red material flowed down towards her expanding hips. At the sametime Diana began to squat down her dark blue and white starred bikini bottoms pulling tight across her expanding butt before splitting at the seams. 

As her costume fell away Diana began to examine her new body and discover quite a few things. The first was her tits were now gigantic orbs of flesh so big that she could barely walk, her arm/legs had grown massive muscles covered in thick veins, her butt was now two massive orbs of flesh and her barefeet were enormous as well. Deciding to not worry about her new body now Diana leaned back on the ground and looked up towards the clear blue sky while thinking of one very sexy thought " With a body like this I guess I wouldn't be getting inside my invisible jet anytime soon, mmm but then again with this sexy new body I'm sure that sexy Supergirl will willing to carry me home" 


End file.
